Another Time (working title)
by Arus
Summary: Peace has come to Planet Arus, with the destruction of King Zarkon's forces. Zarkon is on the run, and Lotor is nowhere to be found. The Voltron Force uses this time to relax, until danger rears its head once again. Who is this stranger that lands in their midst, and what does she hold that will affect their futures? Takes place after the last episode in LV:DoTU of the 2nd Season.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Time **

(working title)

Note: Voltron and its characters are owned by World Events Productions. All OC characters are owned by me. No reproduction of this story is allowed without permission. Please do not sell or claim this story as your own.

Setting: Takes place in Lion Voltron DoTU universe, shortly after the last episode of the 2nd season.

**Prologue **

Thalaissa woke with a gasp. Bright sunlight shined over head, as she blinked her eyes twice. Vision clearing, she was able to make out the canopy of trees over her. Soon, a wave of nausea hit, causing her vision to spin, and her stomach to churn. She immediately sat up, holding her head a sudden migraine centered at her right temple. Trying to shake off the dizziness, she slowly lifted her head to look around.

She didn't recognize anything around her, and from the looks of it, she was in a small clearing in some forest. How she got there, she did not know. One moment she was running from Drule soldiers, into a small room that occupied one of the many deserted villages near her home, and the next she was lying in this empty clearing.

She suddenly got to her feet when she felt...no heard the strange crackling sound. A sound that she remembered hearing prior to waking up; when she entered the dark room in one of the abandoned buildings she was running through.

She slowly turned as a dark vortex of energy started to form not more than 40 feet from where she was standing. Her eyes widened as the vortex grew in size, swirling with dark energy and electricity. From the vortex, she could make out four distinct forms, and as the forms materialized before her, she took a step back.

Drule soldiers. They had followed her. Her mind worked quickly, despite being groggy, and she deduced that she had arrived the same way. She gasped as they came through the vortex, and as the 4 soldiers stood before it, another form appeared to materialize before her.

"Balthos," she whispered.

The young man smiled as he came forward. "Ah, princess, you did come through after all," he stated. As he took a step toward her, she took a step back. "I thought we had lost you back there."

Thalaissa quickly looked around, slowly backing away as the young man and his entourage slowly moved toward her.

"Where am I?" she demanded. "What have you done, Balthos?"

The young man smiled. "I have done nothing, princess," he said. "You just …..fast tracked our plan by accident. You weren't supposed to have been in Rekkai."

"What were you doing there?" she demanded. "How did we appear here? Where are we?"

Balthos let out a small laugh. "Don't you recognize it, princess?" he asked. "You're standing in the spot where Rekkai will be built...10 years from now."

Thalaissa looked around the clearing, breathing in quickly, her chest heaving with each breath. "How...how is that possible?"

Balthos smiled. "Come now, princess, let's go home," he said as he extended his hand toward her. "Just come with us, and all will be explained."

Thalaissa shook her head. "No," she said. "I'd rather die, than go with you."

"That can be arranged, princess, but then I would have no leverage against your parents," he said. "What would the King and Queen think if you were dead?"

Thalaissa took one more step back. "No," she said. "You will not use me against my parents. Not ever. They would never give into you."

With that, she took off in a hard run toward the thicket of trees behind her.

Balthos smiled to himself, then looked to two of the Drule soldiers that were with him.

"Follow her," he ordered. "Bring her back to me, alive. I don't care if you hurt or kill anyone else to get to her. She must remain alive."

The two soldiers tasked with following after her, nodded then took off in the direction that she ran. Balthos then looked at his two remaining soldiers.

"Let's find some place safe to hole up," he commanded. "If my history is correc, there should be small farm nearby that we can commandeer."

"And what of the people who own it?"

"Like I said, we will commandeer it," Balthos said. "These humans are of no concern to me."

The two nodded. "As you command, your highness."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Chapter 1: A Wayward Princess**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Thalaissa ran through the thick forest, while at the same time trying to get her bearings. It had been a long time since she had to find her way through an area she was unfamiliar with, but as the grogginess cleared from her mind, she looked up into the tree line above, to try and locate where the sun was in the sky. If she could see where it was, then she could determine what direction she was heading, and what direction she needed to go.

However, she could hear the Drule soldiers behind her. They weren't as fast as her, but they were still close behind her. She needed to get as much distance from them as possible so she could lose them.

She ended up stumbling into another small clearing, and from here she was able to get the location of the sun. She then calculated the direction she came from and realized that she was now heading South, if Balthos had told her the truth, that they were in what would become Rekkai.

"That would mean Eros is to the East." she said to herself. She looked up at the sky again, determining that it was just after noon. The inclination of the sun to horizon indicated that they were probably in late spring. "An hour east to Eros."

She then heard rustling from the tree line near her. They were coming. She zigzagged across the clearing, hoping that her foot falls would confuse the soldiers. She then made a beeline to the opposite side of the clearing, and quickly made a climb up one of the trees, hoping she had enough time to elude the two soldiers. She flattened herself against the trunk of the tree once she was on a comfortable branch, and watched as the two soldiers entered the clearing.

"She was here," one of them said as he bent down and looked at the grass. The trampled grass indicated to him that she was standing in that location for a period of time. "She was looking for something."

The other solider nodded, and then looked to the sky. "Or at something," he indicated as he pointed to the Sun. "Directions."

The first soldier slowly stood and looked around the clearing, toward the tree line. Thalaissa pushed herself against the tree and held her breath. They were Trackers, she determined. Soldiers who were trained to hunt prey, as Balthos had described them. They could track anything, if they needed to, and rarely failed at their task

"Look."

The second soldier pointed to a trail of trampled grass, leading to the West side of clearing. "She went that way."

The first soldier nodded as he looked around. "We'll follow these tracks," he said. "She shouldn't be too far ahead."

Thalaissa watched as they headed west. She held her breath for quite some time before letting it out, hoping they were now far away. She slowly climbed down from the tree she was in, and making sure that she was okay, she started her journey east, hoping that she was correct and that Eros was the village nearby.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Now THIS is what I needed!" Lance exclaimed before he dove into the warm waters that surrounded Eros.

Hunk let out a hearty laugh as Lance disappeared into the water near him, then slowly bob to the surface. Pidge came over to them both, before jumping onto Lance to submerge him.

"This is for the last time you dunked me!" he yelled.

Hunk slowly moved away from the battling duo as their splashes caused a chaotic mess in the waters around them. He looked to the shore and saw that Allura was sitting in the small beach chair they had brought along, wearing an over-sized brimmed straw hat and sunglasses. He smiled as he waved at her yelling, "Come on, Princess, the water is warm here!"

Allura couldn't help but laugh as the three men splashed around in the water. "In time, Hunk!" she called out. "Just enjoying the sun!"

Laughter from several children caught her attention, which caused her to turn her head. She smiled when she saw that several of the Eros' children were gathered around Keith, as he held a small beach ball, and they were listening to him, intently.

She watched as the young commander enthusiastically, split the children into two teams, quickly drawing a long deep line, in the sand before him. With five children on each side of the line, he handed three balls to each side, and demonstrated with one of the children how to play the game he was apparently teaching them.

"Now, what has gotten your fancy?"

Startled, Allura turned to the dripping wet Lance, as he grabbed a towel near her. He smiled as he followed her gaze to the group of children nearby and wiped his face with the towel.

"He's always been good with the kids," he commented as he came around her and knelt to grab a bottle of water out of the picnic basket they had brought with them. "I just scare them."

Allura looked at him and stifled a laugh. "Lance, I don't believe that," she said. "Kids love you"

Lance smiled as he sat down near her on the straw mat. "I think they tolerate me," he said. He then smiled, that old mischievous Lance smile that Allura came to recognize, when he was about to tease her. "So, is it the kids you are watching...or..."

Allura snapped her attention to him, showing her irritation. "Lance, you are incorrigible." she said.

Lance smiled. It was no secret to him, at least, that the fair princess had grown a small attraction to their stoic, yet often non-observant-in-matters-of-love, commander. Lance had become her sounding board, after one too many fights with Nanny in recent months, now that Zarkon was nowhere to be seen. He was her confidant of sorts, where she could tell him anything, and she wouldn't be yelled at, or looked down upon for being, herself.

"First time I've seen him relax since the last battle," Lance said as he leaned back on his elbows and turned his attention to Hunk and Pidge as they had started a game of Marco Polo with some of the other kids, who were swimming nearby. "Garrison has had him almost night and day, submit some type of report or another. I think he's about had it with reports."

"They still don't believe that Zarkon is gone?" Allura asked.

"There are small Drule factions that they are afraid that Zarkon could be holed up with," Lance said as he took a drink of water, then turned to her. "They don't want an uprising to happen, seeing as what the Drules can really do, if they set their minds to it."

Allura nodded as she pursed her lips, "I understand their hesitancy to believe that Zarkon is truly gone," she said. "Deep down, I think we all know that he truly is not gone. He is definitely resourceful." She then looked up when she heard a fit of cheers as Keith hauled one of the children up onto his shoulders as the others looked on, jumping up and down in celebration. She smiled. "They truly do admire him, don't they?"

Lance smiled as he looked in the same direction. "The kids, yeah. They think we're super heroes or something. Mentors. To some, maybe even as father figures." he said. He then looked slightly in another direction, and that mischievous smile returned. "Others admire him for other reasons."

Lance slowly pushed her head in another direction with his finger, toward a line of buildings and trees where several young ladies, some of them teenagers were standing, watching the spectacle unfold. Allura let out a groan as she turned to him, taking off her hat to swat him.

"You're cruel," she said as she placed her hat back on. She turned again to the group, as they started up their game again. "How do you do it, Lance?"

"How do I do what?" he asked as he looked at her, taking another drink from the water bottle. He then followed her gaze to the group of children as they started to throw balls at each other. He then sat upright when he noticed that one of the young ladies who was standing on the side, slowly approach Keith, with that all too familiar walk of, "yeah she is interested".

Lance smiled as he leaned toward Allura, and started a mock dubbing of the unfolding conversation between the young girl and his best friend.

"Oh, hey, Hi, I'm Lisa, I was just seeing how awesome you are with the kids," Lance started in a high-pitched voice. "Oh gee, thanks," he switched to a lower voice when Keith had started to talk to the girl. "They are quite the handful." Allura had to stifle her laugh as Lance continued. "Uh gee, we were you know, wondering if, like, you were interested in joining us for dinner around the campfire, tonight." Lance then pushed it. "Uh gee, that would be nice, but I have plans with my friends over there, but we are staying here all day. If you would like to join us." At this point, Allura had to turn her head toward Lance, as the girl, in not such a subtle move, placed her hand on Keith's arm.

"Ha!" Lance said as he nudged Allura. "Jealous!"

Allura huffed. "Am not."

Lance shook his head and leaned back again. "Not his type anyway."

Allura looked at him."Oh really?"

Lance glanced side-ways, seeing that she was expecting a reply. He grabbed her hat, then placed it over his head as he laid down on the mat below him. "Way too girly."

"Who's way too girly?"

Allura looked up to see Hunk grabbing a towel. "You Lance?"

Lance just ignored Hunk as he covered his face with Allura's hat. Hunk shrugged then looked to the Princess.

"Come on, Allura, you have to come in," he said as he reached for her hands, to slowly pull her out of the beach chair. "The water is just right."

Allura laughed as he helped her to her feet. She slowly nodded, pulling off her sunglasses, and the small sarong that she wore around her waist. This time, she wore a modest navy blue one piece instead of that horrid, and embarrassing pink bikini the first time she went swimming with the boys, what seemed like ages ago.

Hunk slowly walked with Allura to the lake's edge, as she tested the waters with her toes. The sand was fine, and silky to her touch right at the bank, where the warm waters of Lake Parasil, met the edge. She laughed as Hunk, then roughly picked her up, almost like a football, carry her into the water, and not so gently, dumped her in to three feet of water. Allura, yelled as she surfaced, sputtering out water and giggling as Pidge came over and pulled her back under. When she resurfaced, she wiped the water from her face, and patted down her once curly locks back against her head as she spied to the two men.

"You guys are horrible!" she yelled as she splashed water toward Pidge. "I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm on my own side, princess!" Pidge said as he started to swim away.

Allura smiled as she sank into the warm waters, enjoying the sun as it beamed down on them.

Then, she heard the blood curdling scream.

Everyone in the water and on the banks looked up, in the direction it came from, and the unmistakable sound of laser fire could be heard in the distance. Lance quickly got to his feet, dropping the hat onto the beach chair as Hunk, Pidge and Allura rushed back onto shore.

"Was that…?"

Lance turned to Keith and slowly nodded. He started running toward the group of children. "Come on guys, let's get you all back into your homes," he said, in as clam a voice as he could.

Keith directed the adults on shore, to make it to the buildings that lined the lake side, hoping that whatever was firing off laser shots wasn't nearby.

Allura gathered together the children and adults that were near them, when suddenly, a loud explosion went off, sending leaves and branches to rain down upon them. They were near.

"Lance, get them out of here!" Keith yelled as he ran toward them.

Lance slowly nodded, but watched in horror as a wayward laser shot, struck his best friend in the left shoulder. The shot caused Keith to lose his balance, causing him to tumble as he nursed his left arm.

"Hunk!" Lance yelled. "Get over here!"

Hunk rushed to Lance's side and nodded as he ushered the children and adults toward the line of buildings, away from whatever was attacking them. Allura was already running toward where Keith had fallen, to try to help him get to his feet. Lance was running toward them, when out from the tree line, a figure with long dark black hair exploded from the forest, carrying what looked like to be a make shift bow.

Lance could only watch as he skidded along the rocks and pebbles that lined the upper bank as she tumbled onto the ground, then rolled, to upright herself, before facing the direction she came from, quickly loading her bow, with an arrow as she aimed toward the tree line. She pulled taught the string, and when another figure emerged from where she came from, she let loose the arrow, which struck the offending man chasing after her.

The Drule soldier yelled out in pain as the arrow struck him in his right shoulder, and the girl quickly grabbed for another arrow from the make-shift holster at her side. She loaded another arrow, as another Drule soldier emerged from the forest line.

He quickly pulled out a knife from the waist belt he wore as he spied her.

"Time to come back with us, princess," the soldier seethed as he slowly approached her.

The girl let loose her arrow, and the Drule soldier slapped it out of the way before charging toward her. She quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbing a knife from inside the boot she wore as the charging soldier bore down on her. She readied herself for his attack, but suddenly gasped when she was pushed out of the way and thrown into the arms of another person. She shook her head as a very large man, confronted the Doom soldier, yelling at the man who held her to get her out of the way.

"Get out of my, human," the soldier said as he eyed the bigger man. "This is of no concern to you."

"Wanna bet?" Hunk asked. "You endanger the people here, you made it our business."

Thalaissa watched as the first soldier she shot, pulled the arrow from his shoulder, and slowly got to his feet. The second Drule soldier confronted the larger man, as the first one spied her.

"Let me go!" Thalaissa demanded as she struggled in the hold of the man holding her. "I have to get out of here or else they'll kill me."

"Then you're in the right place at the right time, my lady," Lance said as he slowly released her.

She slowly turned to him, her eyes widening.

"Uncle….L…lance….?" she stammered in almost a whisper.

Lance looked at her strangely, but quickly pulled her away as the first soldier started toward them. He pulled her along the bank as they made their way to where Allura was helping Keith to his feet.

"Lance look out!" Allura yelled.

The first soldier charged toward Lance as he advanced with the girl in tow. Lance skidded to a stop as he stared up at the soldier bearing down on them, slowly backing up, pushing the girl behind her.

"Move!" he yelled, as the soldier pulled out his gun and aimed it at the both of them.

They both heard the shot fire, and Lance tackled the girl to the ground, hoping that neither of them was hit.

He looked up to see that Hunk was now wrestling the second guard and Keith was now confronting the first soldier, as Pidge and Allura helped to escort the rest of the civilians off the banks of the lake. Once they were in the clear, he got to his feet and helped the young girl to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked

Thalaissa looked around and quickly grabbed for the two arrows in her sheath. "I'll be okay, once these asswipes are dealt with," she said.

Lance stepped back as she loaded one arrow into the string of her bow. "Get Hunk out of the way," she stated.

"What?" Lance asked. "HUNK duck!"

The larger Voltron Force member turned quickly to them, noticing the girl with the bow, and then took an immediate dive to the ground as she unleashed the arrow.

The arrow struck the soldier dead center in the middle of his forehead as he had no time to react. The young girl raced out toward the fallen soldier, quickly grabbing the gun and knife he held as she loaded her bow again, with her last arrow, tumbling as she landed on the ground, aiming it toward the second soldier.

She launched the arrow, letting it fly as it caught the Drule soldier in his chest. She launched to her feet, as she raced toward the soldier, pulling out her knife. The soldier pushed Keith out of the way as he stared her down, pulling the arrow from his chest, breaking it as he swung out toward her. She ducked, avoiding the man's swing, then jumped over him, landing just short enough so that she could sweep his legs out from under him. She quickly climbed on top of the soldier, holding her knife to his neck.

"Should I let you live, and make you traipse back to Balthos in humiliation, or just kill you now?" she asked.

The guard only laughed. "And how do you think you'll get back home, princess?" the guard asked. "We brought you here; we are the only ones that can get you back."

Thalaissa's hold on him weakened, and it was the opportunity the guard needed. He reached back and grabbed a hold of her shirt, pulling her off of him as he slammed her to the rocky ground before him. He slammed his foot against her face, before pinning her down with it. "Just like your stinking brother, we will make sure you bend to our will."

He grabbed her by her hair, to pull her up. She let out a deafening scream as she reached up to his hand to try and release her.

"What have you done to him?" she asked. "What have you done to Aeryn?"

The soldier only laughed. "The same we will do to you when we are done."

"Let her go!"

Lance and Hunk came running up to the soldier as he looked to the both of them. The soldier only smiled as he stared them down. "Never thought I see this day, in my life," he stated. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Then enlighten us," Lance turned to Keith as he joined them, holding his left arm tightly. "What has this girl done? Why are you even on Arus?"

The soldier smiled. "Arus…ah…yes, that was its name at one time, wasn't it?" he said.

Thalaissa opened her eyes as the guard switched his hands, and held her by her neck. Her hands went to cover his larger one, as she struggled to free herself. She turned her gaze to the three men who stood before him, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What has Balthos done?" she struggled to say. "What have you all done?"

"Ensuring our future, princess," the solider stated. "You just found out a little sooner that we had wanted you to."

Thalaissa screamed as she tried to kick herself free of his hold, clawing at the hand that held her.

"You aren't leaving here with her," Lance stated.

"And what do you think you can do to stop me?" the soldier asked.

"It isn't them you should be worried about," Thalaissa said.

She quickly pulled out a small orb like object from the waist belt she wore, and reached up to the neck armor he wore. She shoved the orb has hard as she could down the armor and shoved her hand against his nose, in an upward motion, hoping that she cracked the cartilage there. The Drule soldier screamed in agony, letting her go. She fell to her feet, and immediately quickly turned to the three men.

"Get down!" she yelled.

She was barely two feet from the soldier when the small orb beeped loudly before exploding. Thalaissa was caught in the small blast, and the shockwave sent her flying forward. She screamed out in pain as the soldier's armor sent shrapnel in several directions, several pieces catching her in her back. She let out a groan of pain as she landed on the rocks below, hitting her head against a small rock. Ringing sounded in her ears as she huffed out her breath.

She didn't know how long had passed, but soon she was flipped over and bright sunlight filled her vision as someone held her, bracing her against a strong leg.

"Damn, got her in her spine."

Thalaissa could only see distinct shadows above her, her vision growing dimmer.

"She's bleeding heavily," a young sounding voice came next to her. "We can load her on the mat, and I can get her back to the castle quickly."

"Castle?" Thalaissa mumbled. "no, not the Castle."

Lance quickly grabbed for her hand. "Shhhh.. it's alright. We have one of the best doctor's on staff. You'll be alright."

"No," she protested as she tried to struggle out of their hold. "Drules…they…castle."

Lance looked to Keith as he held the girl still. "No, there are no Drules in the Castle of Lions," Keith reassured her. "You'll be fine. You'll be safe there."

The girl then slowly turned her head toward him, her eyes trying to focus on him. Her vision slightly cleared. She released her hand from Lance's grip, as she reached up to him, tears edging at her eyes, as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Dad…?"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**TBC**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Time **

(working title)

Note: Voltron and its characters are owned by World Events Productions. All OC characters are owned by me. No reproduction of this story is allowed without permission. Please do not sell or claim this story as your own.

Setting: Takes place in Lion Voltron DoTU universe, shortly after the last episode of the 2nd season.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Chapter 2: What Does Tomorrow Bring?**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Balthos pounded his fist against the wooden table before him as he quickly stood.

"Damn that girl," he seethed. "Just like her brother."

"What do you want us to do, your highness?"

Balthos stared at the two soldiers beside him. "Go back, bring back my contingency. We will have to go forward with our plan, before she changes everything."

He then turned to the cowering old man and woman tied up in the corner of the room they were in. He took the two long strides over to them, picking up the older man and lifting him off the ground.

"There's an old fort that was near here, what is the name of it?"

"I…I don't know what you are talking about, there's no fort here," he stammered. "It's all just farm land, for the past thousand years."

Balthos stared at him. "Yes of course, it wouldn't be built for another five years," he muttered. "These coordinates, in what direction are they?"

Balthos then released him as he fell to the ground. He then pressed a button on the arm band he wore and projected a map against the blank wall before them. The older man hesitantly looked at the wall. "That…that's Mount Verona," he said. "It's ten kilometers north of here. You'll know it because of the strange formation of rock in the area."

"Mount Verona, is it?" Balthos asked. He shoved the old man aside, turning to his two soldiers. "Mondo, you head back, bring my forces and bring along…my asset," he instructed. "Taryn, you will come with me."

"Understood, your highness," Mondo stated. "What of these two?"

Balthos looked at the older couple then smiled. "We don't want them getting loose and notifying the Voltron Force of our location, now would we?"

"Yes, your highness."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Dad?"

The word echoed in Keith's mind as they all rode back in Green Lion, to return to the Castle, with an additional passenger. Hunk had remained back at Eros to handle the aftermath of the attack that afternoon.

He stared across the small compartment as the sleeping girl, wondering what the hell was going on. Who was this girl, and of all things, why would she call him, Dad? He wasn't sure if Lance or the others heard her say it, but hoped that right now, no one did.

"Five minutes out," Pidge called over his shoulder. "Dr. Gorma will be waiting in Docking Bay 25 with his crew." 

"Have you heard back from Hunk," Allura asked as she held onto a small handle above her, as she stood just behind the young pilot's chair.

"Eros is fine, no other incidences after those two soldiers appeared," Pidge stated. "Everyone is a little fearful, but he is reassuring them this maybe a one time incident."

Pidge then turned to Allura and Lance. "I've never seen Drule Soldiers like that," he said. "Their armor was different; they were even larger than most Drules we've seen."

"We'll figure this all out once we get our visitor patched up," Lance said. He then turned around to look into the small compartment as Keith held vigil over the young girl. He repositioned himself so that he was standing in the small doorway.

"She say anything?" he asked.

Keith looked up to him and slowly shook her head. "She's been out since we brought her aboard."

Lance looked over her shoulder, but saw that Allura was busy with Pidge.

"So, you figure out what that was all about?" he asked. "She called you, Dad."

Keith looked at him. "You heard?"

Lance nodded. "Just before that, she called me Uncle," Lance stated then looked back. "I have no freaking idea who she is, and I know my sister didn't have any children…yet. She's as old as this girl! And I would have cut your head off if you did anything with her!"

Keith shook his head. "She must have been delusional," Keith stated. "Thinking we were people she knew."

"She called Hunk, Hunk," he said. "How did she know that?"

Keith shrugged and turned back to the girl. "Don't know, but first thing we have to do is get her stabilized and patched up."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Thalaissa ran through the darkness before her. Her little legs carrying her as fast and far as she could, having no idea where she was going. Tears streamed from her eyes as she cried out for mom and dad. They were nowhere to be found.

Then appearing slowly before her, she recognized the form of her older brother, Aeryn. She called out to him, and ran faster. He didn't turn to her, and the more she called out to him, the farther he seemed to be.

"Aeryn!" she yelled, as she ran toward him. One misstep and she tripped over the pajamas she wore, sprawling over the smooth floor before her. She let out a yelp as she slowly sat up, kneeling as her brother slowly faded from her view.

"Aeryn!" she reached out toward his fading image.

"Lace."

She gasped as she slowly got to her feet, startled by the voice and use of her nickname.

"Who's there?" she called out.

Another form materialized before her, that of a young Drule. He slowly approached her.

"You do not have to fear me."

"Who are you?" she asked. "Where's my mother and father?"

He smiled, but there was nothing in that smile that Thalaissa liked. She stepped away when he reached out for her.

"Where's Aeryn?" she asked.

"Your brother?" he asked. "He's right over there."

Thalaissa turned around seeing her brother standing next to her. She launched herself toward him, wrapping her small arms around his waist, crying at finally seeing him.

"Aeryn, where have you been?"

The young man before her did not respond, which caused her to look at him. "Aeryn?"

She felt his hands wrap around her small wrists as they pulled her arms apart, and he knelt down before her. His head was bowed to her, so she couldn't face him.

"Aeryn is no more, Lace," he muttered. "You have to accept that."

"Aeryn? What are you saying? Where's mom and dad?"

Thalaissa then screamed as her brother looked up at her. "They're dead, Lace, and it's all of your fault!"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"AERYN!"

Thalaissa screamed her brother's name as she quickly sat up in the bed she was in. She breathed in heavily, looking down at her hands. She then looked up, scanning the strange room she was in, and saw that she was covered in wires and pads, that lead to a strange machine that beeped in time with her heart beats.

She started pulling at the pads, and wires, disconnecting her from the strange machine as she looked around the room. It was all familiar, but different at the same time. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly lowered herself to the floor. Once she had her footing, she grabbed the robe that was hanging on the door, and then slowly opened it. There was no one in the room next door. She then looked around, seeing if she could make a makeshift weapon of some sort, and the closest thing she found was the rod that held IV bags. She quickly dismantled it, taking the base and rod with her. She then made her way out of the room she was in, into the next one.

There she could see that it was a lobby to some sort of medical ward. A small desk resided in this room, and from the clock that sat on it, she saw that it was 2 am in the morning.

"Reduced staff," she commented to herself. She opened one of the desk drawers to see if there was any type of tool she could use, but only found a slew of small office supplies. She grabbed a handful of paper clips and rubber bands and placed them into her robe's pocket as she made her way to the next set of doors.

She quietly opened the door and peered into the dark hallway. She slowly made her way, hugging the wall closest to her. She looked down both directions, and as she tried to remember which direction she needed to go, she tightened the robe around her and made her way down the hallway.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Lance threw the baseball he held in his hand up in the air before him, catching it over and over again, as he sat watching the monitors in Control center. He grabbed the apple sitting nearby, and as he took a bite out of, it he noticed a red blip on one of the maps, appear before him.

"So who is sneaking around at this time of night?" he asked himself.

He circled the area with his finger on the screen before him and the cameras in that area displayed the hallways and corridors. He then watched as the young girl they rescued earlier that day, walk down the hall with some determination. He quickly grabbed his com unit as he stood up, holstering his blaster as he took another bite out of his apple.

"Keith, hey, you up?"

"What is it?" came his long time friend's reply, which surprised him.

"Our little raccoon woke up and she's making a beeline to the rec rooms is the East Wing," Lance said. "Meet me there in five?"

"I'm already close by," Keith stated. "Get here when you can."

Lance shrugged, and pressed a button on his com unit to send a signal out to the rest of the team. He knew that Pidge would be in the control room quickly to take over his seat as he made his way to the East wing.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

The lights in the hallway above Thalaissa suddenly brightened, and she let out a gasp. Had they found her already? Were the Drules looking for her? Not wanting to find out the hard way, she started to run down the hallway she was traveling, rounding a corner only to stop when she heard voices.

She ducked into a side hallway that fronted a large door. She leaned against the door, and at her touch, the door slid open. She fell backwards into a room, letting out a quiet yelp, before she got back to her feet and the door slowly slid close behind her.

She backed away from the door as the voices she heard outside start to fade.

"You don't have to run from us, we will not harm you."

The voice startled her and she quickly turned around.

"This is all a dream," she whispered. "You can't…you can't…" 

"I can't what?"

Keith slowly stood from where he was sitting as he started toward her.

The door behind her slid open, and Keith looked up as Lance slowed his pace, and entered the room. The girl turned toward him, equal surprise showing her in eyes as she looked to both men.

"What is your name?" Keith asked as he stilled. "Really, we do not mean you any harm. Do you know who we are?"

The girl turned to him. Lance slowly reached behind him to initiate the locking mechanism on the door, and he slowly circled around the girl. "Hey, I'm Lance," he said to her as she turned to him. "You know the guy that knocked you on your ass trying to get you out of the way of that soldier?"

The girl met his gaze, and it was the first time that Lance noticed just how crystal blue they were. Reminding him of …

"Allura." Lance whispered.

The girl tensed when she heard that name. Lance looked toward Keith, and he slowly nodded. Lance relaxed a little. "Listen, we helped you back there, remember? Those Drule soldiers? They were ready to kick all of our asses?" he said. "You helped us; damn good fighting if I ever saw it. Come on, tell us your name. Swear we aren't going to hurt you."

The girl stared at him. "You…you don't know me?" she asked.

Lance slowly shook his head. "Sorry, but we'll help you find those who do. Can you tell us your name? Where do you come from?"

The girl slowly fell to her knees, and Lance rushed to her side. "See, look, we are concerned for you," he said. "You gave us quite a scare. Is there someone we need to contact to tell them that you are safe?"

The girl could only shake her head, tears edging at her eyes as she looked up at him. "Thalaissa," she said. "Thalaissa Yuki…." and as she turned away from him to face the only other person in the room, she uttered her last name in almost a whisper. "Kogane."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"So what's the verdict?"

Dr. Gorma looked up from his data pad as Lance stood before him. He then nodded as he placed the data pad down and leaned against the desk he was near.

"By Terran standards, she's a healthy 16 year old girl, that has seen her fair share of battles or else fights," Dr. Gorma stated as he turned to Keith. "And she is your daughter."

Coran turned to the young commander, but before Keith could speak, he voiced his concerns. "Are you sure of that Doctor?" he asked. "This could be a trick, maybe a sign that king Zarkon and Haggar are back?"

Dr. Gorma shook his head, with a slight shrug. "It's quite possible, to think that would be the case," he said as he removed the glasses he wore. "Unfortunately, there is nothing to indicate here that Haggar or her magic are involved. The girl is who she says she is. I don't even think Haggar can fake DNA like that."

"She has cloned Lotor in the past," Lance offered. "Could she have tried to clone one of us?"

"A clone that collapsed and failed because they couldn't control him and was highly unstable," Dr. Gorma offered. "No, she has all the signs that she has had a full life. There are indications that she had broken her right arm at one time, probably when she was a child, that healed properly, and the appendix and tonsils have been removed; all indicative of childhood ailments. I can recognize my own handy work."

"Your handy work? Lance asked.

Dr. Gorma nodded. "At least I can take credit for the tonsillectomy," he said. "The scar left behind is the type of scar I see on patients I've done it for."

"Then how is this possible, Doctor?" Keith asked. "I'm no older than she is."

"Doctor."

The four men looked up as nurse came out of a nearby room. "She's asking to speak to whoever is in charge."

"Coran, would you like to address her concerns?" Dr. Gorma asked.

Coran slowly nodded. "Lance, please return to the Control Room. The commander and I will address the young lady's questions."

"You sure you don't need me, she seemed to take to me pretty well."

"We will call you if we need your help."

Lance slowly nodded and turned to Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, if you need me."

"Don't worry." Keith stated.

Coran nodded as he turned to Keith and Dr. Gorma allowed both men to enter the small room. The young girl looked up from where she was sitting, in a chair near an open window. She immediately stood as they entered.

"Coran," she said. "I can't believe it…"

Coran caught by surprise by her exclamation, coughed slightly as he looked at her. "Thalaissa, was it?"

The girl nodded. "Lace…" she said. "No one has called me Thalaissa since I was a little girl."

"Lace." Coran stated. "It seems that you are familiar with who we are, but you we will have to apologize since, we have never seen you before."

"I must apologize for the confusion with my being here, councilor," she said with a slight bow. "The past day, I've been recovering from the after effects of what brought me here, to Sindar."

"Sindar?" Coran asked. "What is Sindar?"

Thalaissa looked to the two men, and saw their confusion. She then met Coran's questioning gaze.

"What year is this?"

"Excuse me?"

She approached him, grabbing his hands into her own as she looked up at him.

"What year is this?"

"2563 – Galactic Standard years,"

The color drained from her face as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"2563?" she asked.

"Yes," Keith answered as he looked to her. "This is Planet Arus, home to the Voltron Force. You thought that this was , this Sindar?"

She looked to him and slowly nodded. "Planet Arus no longer exists," she said calmly. "It was taken over by the Drules, led by King Zarkon, in the year 2580. 17 years from now, all of Arus, this very Castle, will belong to the the Drule Empire. And your Voltron, will have been destroyed by his witch Haggar."

"Destroyed?"

Coran turned around, seeing Princess Allura enter the room. "17 years from now?" the princess asked. "Are…are you…from the future?"

Thalaissa slowly nodded. "Yes," she said in almost a whisper.

"When were you born?" Allura asked.

Tears edged at the young girl's eyes. "2577," she stated. "4 years after my brother, Aeryn."

"Aeryn?" Coran asked. "You have a brother named Aeryn?"

The girl nodded. Coran turned to Allura, but before he could stop her, she asked "Who is your mother?"

"You are."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**TBC**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Time **

(working title)

Note: Voltron and its characters are owned by World Events Productions. All OC characters are owned by me. No reproduction of this story is allowed without permission. Please do not sell or claim this story as your own.

Setting: Takes place in Lion Voltron DoTU universe, shortly after the last episode of the 2nd season.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Chapter 3: For Whom does the Clock tick?**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"This shall definitely do," Balthos stated as he looked around.

He turned as a swirling vortex of energy started to form behind him. He smiled as the vortex grew, bigger than the one he arrived in. Soon, the area he was standing in was filled with soldiers from the garrison he commanded.

He smiled as Mondo approached him, handing him a small data pad.

"This is your entire squadron, plus a few support crews," he stated. "We couldn't bring along the fighters and tanks, but they can come along once he machine has recharged. Proton energy can be hard to come by."

"It's a good thing that this planet is a viable source for it, then," Balthos stated. "We'll drain it dry, and prep it for Zarkon's return."

Taryn slowly approached the group. "I've located a cave not far from here," he said. "We can use it to hole up until such time we form a plan to retrieve the princess, and hunt down the energy source."

Mondo then turned as the group of soldiers wheeled in a small cage like structure. "Your highness, the asset you spoke of."

"Good," Balthos stated. "We made need of it, in due time."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Well that's odd," Pidge stated as he leaned forward in his chair. He quickly typed up some commands into the computer before him

"What's odd?" Lance asked as he came up behind Pidge.

"Just detected small energy surge near Mount Verona," Pidge said. "It was fleeting, but large enough for our scanners to pick it up."

"Mount Verona, there's nothing in that area but a large waterfall and empty field," Lance stated. He then thought to himself. "Considering what we've been through in the last 24 hours, I think we should just have it checked out. Do we have any scouts in the area?"

Pidge slowly nodded. "Yes, Captain Terrel's team," Pidge stated. "They are only 2 miles from the location."

"Send them to have a look, and have them report in, once they reach the area."

"Will do," Pidge said.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Allura watched as Thalaissa entered a large guest room, accompanied by one of the Castle's maids. The maid went about readying the room for occupancy, as the young girl marveled at the size of the sleeping quarters.

Allura slowly approached her, smiling. "Is everything to your liking?"

Thalaissa turned to her and smiled. "Yes," she said. "This isn't as big as a room I grew up in."

Allura clasped her hands together. "Where did you grow up?"

"Pollux," she quickly stated. "After the invasion, we escaped to Pollux."

Allura nodded. "We went to live with my cousin?"

Thalaissa looked to her again. "Over 7 million were able to escape to Pollux," she said. "We had just enough time to evacuate as many people as we could."

Allura could only shake her head wondering if what she was hearing was the fleeting fantasy of a young girl, seeking attention or it was real. She then turned to the young girl as she continued to explore the room, marveling at the furniture and details.

Coran had quickly pulled Allura out of the medical ward as soon as the young girl revealed to the three of them that Allura was her mother. Surprisingly, Allura was not at all affected by the revelation. Lance had warned her prior to entering the medical ward that, as he headed back to the Control Room, that she may be surprised by who the girl was.

She studied the young girl as the maid came into the room, and handed Thalaissa a pile of sheets and blankets for the bed. Thalaissa had long, wavy black hair; several strands were pulled into a tight pony tail at the back of her head. She was just as tall as she was, with sun kissed skin, and a light patch of freckles decorating her cheeks.

"Did everyone make it?"

Thalaissa looked up at her and slowly nodded, but looked sad. "Yes, everyone did," she said. "All of your…our people were able to evacuate in time. All due to the efforts of …" she then paused. "Queen Romelle and her brother were able to thwart off the attacks from the Drules that followed, and the Vehicle Team arrived in time to help settle us on Pollux."

"So, they still exist in your time?" Allura asked. "How were they unable to help us during the invasion?"

"Because of Haggar," she said simply.

Thalaissa walked over to one of the large windows and slowly pulled back the curtains. She stared out of it for a moment.

"She discovered a new energy source, one that she could control," she simply stated. She then turned to Allura. "She realized that it was the same energy source that powered Voltron. Once she was able to discover how to control it, she used it against him. The Vehicle Team would have not been able to stop her."

"Energy source?" Allura asked.

Thalaissa nodded then smiled to herself. "You haven't discovered it yet," she said. "Pidge accidentally figured it out, when he was doing a system upgrade." Her smile then disappeared as she looked at her. "I've said too much."

"Thalaissa, wait." Allura said as she approached her. "What can we do to stop her?"

"I can't." she said as she shook her head. "If I tell you too much, it will affect our futures."

"But if we can stop her, then that future you come from, we can make sure it never happens," Allura said. "My home, Arus, won't be taken over. My people will live in peace."

Thalaissa looked to her, finding it unusual to see her mother at such a young age; she was almost as old as she was. "Aeryn," she said with a defeated sigh. "My brother Aeryn. He figured it out, and was going to do something to help stop everything that King Zarkon had done. He never mentioned what it was, but said that he would have to do it alone. I haven't seen him for almost 2 years."

She then looked up. "I think what he found; what he was going to use to stop this, was the very thing that brought me here," she said. "We have to find him."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Lance leaned against the large window behind him, his back to the glass as he played with the baseball he held in his hand. He tossed it up and down before him, catching it as he played around with the old ball. He periodically looked over at his long time friend as he pretended (at least to Lance) to read over some of the reports from Galaxy Garrison.

Lance could swear that he could cut through the tension with a knife. He couldn't blame Keith for being withdrawn at this moment. How would you like to confront your future and come to terms with every decision you have made; will make, standing as a physical representation before you.

"Have you even talked to her yet?"

Keith looked up at him for a moment then returned to the data pad before him. "No," he said simply.

Lance let out a groan as he moved away from the window, and came to stand in front of Keith's desk. "Why haven't you?"

Keith sighed as he took off the reading glasses he wore and placed the digital pad down on his cluttered desk. He let out an exasperated sigh. "And what am I supposed to say?" he asked as he looked up at Lance. "Lance, what am I supposed to say to someone who claims….is supposed to be my daughter?"

Lance chuckled as he crossed his arms. "I didn't mean her," he said. "Damn, you are thick headed sometimes."

Keith stood from the chair he was in as he stared down his long time friend. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Allura," Lance said simply.

Mentioning her name, he could see the sudden demeanor change in Keith. 'Damn, you have it bad,' he thought to himself.

"Come on, Keith, it's me," Lance said. "There's no Coran; No Nanny here. You used to be able to come to me for anything, but when it comes to Allura, you close yourself off to everyone. As much as you think you're hiding it, I know that things between you and Allura changed after Merla's solo attack on Arus."

"It isn't that simple, Lance," Keith said.

"It isn't?" Lance asked as he watched as Keith rounded his desk to walk past him. "Or are you just telling yourself that to give yourself an excuse?"

Keith ignored Lance's question as he walked over to the large window that Lance was standing in front of earlier.

"Did you know that Thalaissa was my great grandmother's name?" Keith asked him. He then turned to him. "She was born in what would have been called Greece, before she moved to Japan to study space navigation. It's a variation of the Greek word meaning sea."

Lance slowly approached him. "And Yuki?"

Keith met his gaze. "My mother's name."

Lance shook his head before walking up to the window to stand next to him. He stared out into the distance, the Black Lion monument standing tall and strong. "You're going to have to talk to Allura," he said. He then turned to him. "Be straight with me. Seriously."

"That I care for her, Lance? Is that what you want to hear?"

Lance shook his head. "No, is that what you can admit to yourself?"

Lance watched him as he leaned against the window with his arm, balling his hand into a fist. "Yeah, I do care for her, Lance," he said. "But, not after Liz. I can't go through that again. I just don't want to feel responsible if anything happened to her."

Lance turned away for a moment, not having heard that name in a long time. Elizabeth Maeda. That was a long time ago. Teenage love, one that any young couple enjoys in their life, suddenly cut short by a driver who had one too many drinks. Keith landed in a coma for three weeks, and poor Liz…

"That wasn't your fault," Lance started. "She chose to drive that day. You both didn't know that…" 

"Lance," Keith said as he turned to him. "It's because of me that she drove out to pick me up. She was never comfortable with driving."

"Keith, you can't let that overshadow everything else in your life," Lance said. "Look, you hold our lives in your hands each and every time we are out there, including Allura's. Every time that Zarkon or Lotor attacked Arus, our lives were in your hands. But remember, we choose to be out there with you. We knew we were in safe hands."

"And that's the point, Lance," Keith argued. "Because I was in control."

"Sometimes, you just have to let others be in control," he said. Then with a shrug and in a tone of defeat, he added, "Shit, who knows. By what Thalaissa says, we only have like 20 years till Arus is nothing more than a memory anyways. So, maybe its best that we just let it happen."

Lance turned to walk away.

"Lance."

Lance turned back to Keith. "I just don't know what to do."

Lance smiled. "Maybe this time, let her make the move."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Something has been here, Captain."

Captain Terrel dismounted from the horse he was riding and walked up to one of his men as he examined the ground.

"Thing or people?"

"Mixture," the young guard said as he stood. "At least 40 strong. Various heights. Weights. "

"Do you think they are still in the area?"

The young guard looked around. "The ground has been disturbed, though whoever tried to hide their tracks did it quickly," he said. "They went in the direction of the valley there."

"Enemy?"

"Can't say," the guard said. "These tracks are unlike I've ever seen."

Captain Terrell nodded. "We'll have to notify the Voltron Force," he said. "If we are dealing with a garrison of that many men, then we are not equipped to handle this."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, we can't have you running off to notify anyone."

The young guard and the captain quickly turned on their heels, quickly drawing their swords and pistols.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Balthos dropped down from the rock he stood upon and stared down the captain. "Just a lowly peasant, looking for treasure," he said mockingly. "Along with several of my friends."

Terrell turned around to see ten or so Drule Soldiers surrounding them. He quickly reached for the com unit on his belt, but that was quickly knocked out of his hands as Balthos ran up to him. The com unit fell to the ground as the young prince held his sword to the Captain's neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk," he said as he shook his head. He reached down and grabbed the com unit. "Now, you will radio back, but you will tell them what I tell you to tell them."

"What makes you think I will do that?"

Balthos looked over to one of his soldiers. The hulking man, grabbed one of the Castle guards by his neck, and in a quick motion, snapped the young man's head. He then grabbed another guard, holding him by his neck.

"Time is wasting," Balthos stated. "Tell the Voltron Force, that everything is fine, and you could not find any sign of disturbance here."

"And if I do?"

"We'll give you an extra ten minutes to live."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**TBC**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Time **

(working title)

Note: Voltron and its characters are owned by World Events Productions. All OC characters are owned by me. No reproduction of this story is allowed without permission. Please do not sell or claim this story as your own.

Setting: Takes place in Lion Voltron DoTU universe, shortly after the last episode of the 2nd season.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Chapter 4: Somewhere in Time**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Lance entered the Control Room, as Pidge tolled away on his data pad. Lance could only smile, as he walked up to the young man.

"Anything interesting?" Lance asked.

The young Green Lion pilot looked up and smiled as Lance approached him. "Just studying some of the schematics Hunk and I drew up to upgrade Voltron's weapons systems."

"Upgrading, again?"

Pidge smiled as he pushed the glasses he wore on his nose. "This downtime has allowed us to study the systems carefully. You wouldn't believe how advanced those systems really are."

"I'm sure we will never fully understand how Voltron really works," Lance stated. "Have we heard back from Captain Terrell?"

Pidge sat up and looked at the control panel before him. "Not yet, but he's due in for a check in soon."

Lance nodded. "Maybe it was nothing after all," he said.

Just as Lance shrugged his shoulder, a communications alert came into the control and room, and Pidge was quick to answer

"This is Castle Control," Pidge quickly answered.

"Castle Control, this is Gamma Squad out in Sector 248, Captain Terrell reporting."

Pidge looked up at Lance, but before the younger pilot could answer, Lance leaned forward and pressed a button on the console to answer, "Go ahead, Captain, anything to report?"

"Nothing to report, Commander," Terrell reported. "We spoke to some of the farm folk here, and they mentioned nothing out of the ordinary. We did detect a higher amount of recent rainfall in the area, but that's typical for this time of year. We're going to head on over to Sector 251 now, and report when we get there."

"Thank you, Captain," Lance quickly answered. "Your next report time should be at 1600 hours. Be sure to stop by Thiva when you have a chance and pick up some Dolmades."

"Will do, Commander," Terrell answered. "I'll be sure to pick up extra for the kids."

"Good work, Terrell."

"Captain Terrell, out,"

Lance quickly switched off the communication and sounded the alarm, without giving Pidge a 2nd look.

"I'm heading out," Lance said as he jumped off the dais as Pidge raised the platform. "Tell Keith, that Captain Terrell's team is in trouble, and I had to go out immediately. Give him the coordinates from this communication."

"Shouldn't you go with backup?"

"Terrell doesn't have time," Lance said. "Whoever has him, Terrell gave the signal that he's in grave danger."

With that Lance, took his elevator down to his Lion.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Damn it!"

Keith watched as Lance kicked at a nearby rock, sending it flying through the air. Allura could only look around as twenty of her castle guards, lay dead on the ground around her. She held her hands to her mouth at the site before her.

Lance slowly walked up to where the young captain was lying, bending down as he looked him over. "Who could have done this?" he asked to no one particular. He slowly reached over, forcing the young man's eyes close.

Lance then turned to the sky as he watched as Pidge landed Green Lion nearby. He slowly stood as the young pilot helped their newest guest to the ground. The young girl looked upon the carnage before her as she slowly approached them.

"Its time to start talking!" Lance yelled at her as she approached. "These men had families, some of them just old enough to start their lives!"

Thalaissa looked at him, surprise in her eyes, but she could understand his anger.

"Lance!" Allura yelled.

"Twenty men died today, Ally!" Lance snapped back. "All for what?"

"Twenty?" Thalaissa asked. "Try twenty thousand. That's how many people I knew died when Arus was taken over by Prince Lotor and his forces. Twenty thousand people who couldn't escape in time when Haggar reigned her terror upon this planet."

"Lance, enough!" Keith yelled as he stepped forward. "She isn't responsible for what happened here."

"She's the reason that whoever did bring her here, killed them!"

"Lance, that is enough," Allura stated, echoing Keith's admonishment.

"No," Thalaissa said as she turned to her. "He is right, these men wouldn't be dead if I didn't come back here."

She then turned to Lance. "The man who is responsible for all of this, is Prince Balthos," she said. "He commands a force of Drule soldiers who have been genetically enhanced, using the same power and technology that Haggar used to conquer Arus and destroy Voltron.

"In order to stop him, we must find him," Thalaissa said as she walked up to Lance and took his hands into her own. "And I know you can do it."

Lance looked at her confusingly. "How can I do that?"

"You can, because it was you who trained him."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"They're leaving."

Balthos stood from where he was sitting, and approached one of the guards who was standing at the entrance to the small cave, that over looked the clearing below them. They had watched as the Red Lion to Voltron landed earlier. He watched as the pilot to the Lion jumped out, overwhelmed by the death that surrounded him.

"It's your old teacher, isn't it?"

"So it is," the young prince stated.

"Two more approach." Taryn stated. "Black and Blue lions."

Balthos smiled. "Oh it seems that our wayward princess was able to unite with the Voltron Force, after all," he said. "It doesn't matter. We have Haggar's notes and we'll have that power source in our hands by week's end."

"We still have the issue of Prince Aeryn," Taryn said as he turned to Balthos.

Balthos only smiled. "For all we know, he was sent back to a hundred years before now," he stated as he turned away. "He can't do anything to us. We'll have the direct power source and ensure our victory over Arus."

"Don't you think that the princess would have told the Voltron Force about the power source by now?"

"I'm sure she has," Balthos stated. "But they don't have the knowledge or technology to harness it."

"She could tell them."

"And what can they do?" Balthos nearly laughed. "The technology hasn't been created yet. We are the only ones on Arus that have that technology to do so."

"Your father will not be pleased if this goes wrong," Taryn stated.

"My father is an old fool blinded by jealousy and rage," Balthos stated as he turned to walk back into the cave. "Come, we have Haggar's notes to study."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"I trained him?"

Thalaissa could only let out an exasperated sigh as she looked down at her feet. The entire team was gathered into the small rec room, they often found themselves in during the slow times. Here the team could relax and indulge in some of the basic offerings and escape from the harshness of being on a team respected by the galaxy over.

It had been a trying day for everyone. She had been on Arus for only a day, and now as this day was coming to an end, she came to realize that instead of fleeing from the forces that chased her, she was now confronting them in a time she was unfamiliar with.

She looked around her, as the five team members watched her. Coran stood at the entrance to room, probably to guard against anyone who would enter unannounced.

"I have to apologize in advance, since this day has been a hectic one, and I'm sure many of you have questions," she started as she looked up. "I can only offer you of what I know, that happened in my past, but has yet to happen in your future.

"I was on Sindar….I mean Arus, searching for my brother, Aeryn," she started. "We had received word that he was here, trying to find a way to stop Haggar from discovering that power source I spoke of. The one she used against Voltron to destroy him."

Thalaissa slowly pulled out a small orb from the waist pack she was wearing, lightly touching the top of it as she removed her hand, it floated in the air before her as a small light projected above it, forming 3D images before them.

"My brother left this behind, indicating that Haggar and Balthos had invented a way to travel back in time, so that they could find that power source, she had discovered earlier," she started. "Instead, he stole part of their technology and left this behind, and I found it when I was tracking his movements over the past 2 years."

"2 years?" Coran asked as he stepped forward.

Thalaissa nodded as the she waved her hand over the orb and the images changed before them. "And that's where we come to Balthos, because it was he who lured my brother to Arus, before he disappeared."

"And Balthos is who exactly?"

Thalaissa turned to Lance. "He is the son of Prince Lotor and a human slave girl from an unknown planet," she stated. "However, you… we didn't know it at the time."

She waved her hand again, to show an image of a group of kids, standing in front of a building, on what seemed to be Pollux. "This was the academy set up on Pollux, two years after the takeover of Arus. Students from around the galaxy were eager to join, and King Bandor was eager to get the support he needed since Arus was so close. Galaxy Garrison permanently stationed the Voltron Force and Admiral Hawkins with the Explorer, on Pollux to fast track any programs needed to graduate cadets quickly."

She waved her hand again, as it came to focus on a young boy, Drule along with other Drule children. "Hazar with the aid of the Drule supremacy worked with Garrison to build the academy, knowing that King Zarkon was working outside of their purview, and this allowed for several Drule students to attend. However, we did not know, that one of those students, would be the son of the very person who initiated the takeover of Arus." Thalaissa looked toward Coran. "Prince Balthos excelled in his courses at the academy, learning directly under several members of the Voltron Force." Then she turned to Lance. "You took a special interest in his abilities, a kind of 6th sense, as you once described it. You helped developed his tracking abilities, and he became a successful hunter, able to track anyone."

"It wasn't until several years later, did we learn of his true identity," she stated as she waved her hand again. "The night before the first graduation class, the academy was blown to bits, causing the death of nearly a thousand students, and 14 instructors.

"I was helping to evacuate some of the younger students, when we came across Balthos, as he stood before the carnage. Then as I called out to him to get him to escape, a Doom fighter landed nearby and he was joined by Prince Lotor," she said, then waved her hand again, and the images from the orb disappeared. She grabbed the floating orb and held it in her hands. "My brother stepped in to intervene, but as we made our escape, he was captured. I don't know what happened to him, but rumor had it that he escaped from Doom, and traveled back to Arus, leaving behind various clues that we could try to decipher to understand what Balthos and Haggar were up to. It was when I made my way back to Arus, did I find out the true intentions of Balthos, and ran into trouble after finding my brother's last clue. Then I ended up here."

She then turned to Lance. "You taught him everything that he knows about hiding out, tracking, following, hunting," she said. She then turned to Hunk and Pidge, then to Allura and Keith. "You were all involved in teaching him. Fighting, science, engineering, technology. He eagerly took all the information you had to share and in turn he used that knowledge against all of you."

Coran slowly nodded. "You say that Haggar discovered a power source, here on Arus, and she was able to use that source against us. What exactly is that power source?"

Thalaissa could only shake her head. "All I know is that its old, older than Voltron," she said then turned to Allura. "My brother understood it better than I did, but he deduced that your father, Allura, used it to create Voltron in the beginning, That some of that source is used to power your giant defender.

"But Voltron was gone in our time," she stated as she put the orb back in her hip sack. "Aeryn wasn't able to study him to figure out what Haggar knew about that source. The few clues he left behind are indecipherable to me."

She then pulled out a small hardbound notebook and held it out in the direction of Coran. He stepped forward and took the small book from her, opening it to a couple of pages. "This is in ancient Arusian," he said.

Thalaissa nodded. "I never learned it, but Aeryn did," she said. "I don't know what he wrote, but I'm assuming that whatever he learned, he wrote it in that."

Coran flipped through a couple of pages before opening it to the beginning. His eyes then widened as he read over some of the written text. "Princess," he said as he looked up. "It can't be."

"What is it, Coran?" Allura asked.

"This journal, I thought it was lost when Zarkon attacked all those years ago," Coran said as he closed the book and handed it to Allura. "It's your father's journal; the technical journal he used when he was creating Voltron."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**TBC**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Time **

(working title)

Note: Voltron and its characters are owned by World Events Productions. All OC characters are owned by me. No reproduction of this story is allowed without permission. Please do not sell or claim this story as your own.

Setting: Takes place in Lion Voltron DoTU universe, shortly after the last episode of the 2nd season.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Chapter 5: All Our Yesterdays**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

A growing migraine threatened to become a full blown headache for the young princess as she read over the journal handed to her by Coran. For the better part of an hour, she and Thalaissa were going through the written pages, as Allura translated the old language that her father used. It surprised her that she could remember much from what is now a considered a dead language, opting to adopt Galaxy Garrison's recognized language of Earth English instead.

"So this wasn't written by my brother?" Thalaissa asked.

Allura shook her head. "Nope, this is my father's old journal, when he was conceptualizing Voltron and what he could do for Arus," Allura said as she laid the journal down on the desk before her. She then looked up at Thalaissa as she handed the journal to her. "You never learned Arusian?" she asked.

Thalaissa shook her head as she looked over the journal. "The language books were all lost when Lotor attacked Arus," she stated. "We could only take with us what could we could carry, and it wasn't much." She then looked down at the journal. "So this belonged to my grandfather?"

The question was innocent enough, but Allura was still caught off guard by it, having her own father be called grandfather. She slowly nodded. "We thought we had lost all of his notes when Zarkon attacked all those years ago. The wing in which all of his research and files, had been destroyed."

Thalaissa nodded. "Then my brother, in a way to show what Haggar had discovered, traveled back in time to retrieve it," she said as she looked up at Allura. "That could be the only explanation as to why he would leave it behind for me to find."

Allura nodded. Then she carefully thought over the next question she was about to ask of the young girl. "Your brother," Allura started. "You speak of him, but ..."

Thalaissa smiled. "Do you want to see him?"

Allura was caught off guard once again, as the young girl seemed ecstatic about sharing information, about events, people that do not even exist or have happened yet. Before she could answer, Thalaissa pulled out a pendant she wore around her neck, and held it in her hand. She pressed a small button on the side of it, and it opened as a 3D hologram image appeared before her.

"He gave this to me on my 14th birthday," she said. "Just before..." She went silent for a moment, she then pressed another button and the image started to move.

Allura held her breath as the image changed before her, revealing a small recorded video.

"Hey sis, consider this your birthday present, and congratulations on passing your final exam!" a young man spoke. "Can't believe you came in the top 10 of your graduating class! And for that, I've also arranged with Jeff, to take you up and maybe get to take control of Voltron for once! Don't tell mom and dad, cause if they found out, they'd kill both of us! Just kidding sis! I'm so proud of you! And remember, I'm always here for you! Love ya!"

The video stopped and the 3D image slowly faded away. Thalaissa looked to Allura watching as a mixture of emotions crossed over her features.

"Aeryn really took after you," Thalaissa offered.

Allura reached for her pendant to press the button again, and froze the image on the young man once the video started playing again. Everything about him, exuded the familiarity and combination of King Alfor and Keith. He had dark chocolate brown hair, but green eyes, like her father did; however he had the same facial structure and eyes like Keith.

"So this isn't a dream at all," she said quietly. She then handed the pendant back to her and slowly stood. "When did we?"

Thalaissa looked and followed as she walked over to the large window that overlooked the lake that surrounded the Castle of Lions.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you saved him from drowning?"

Allura turned to her. "What?"

Thalaissa smiled. "It was right after a major battle with Lotor," Thalaissa said as she stood, joining her at the window. "It was a trying battle, a very long one. I've heard several versions of it over the years, lots of embellishments, but Coran pretty much summed it up one evening, when I was just a little girl."

She then smiled. "It pretty much started off with not 2 robeasts, but 3..."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

It was already late evening by the time everything settled within the Castle. Allura couldn't believe that so much happened in just one day. Yesterday, they were all enjoying a small reprieve, then the next day, they are confronting a future that they were struggling to fight off. She always believed that Arus would be free, and King Zarkon would be defeated, but to learn that all they had been working for would be undone by something that Haggar found, gave her a sense of disappointment.

She needed fresh air. Dinner was cordial, but she could sense a slight tension in the room. Pidge and Thalaissa somehow had been able to strike up a conversation, and was oblivious to the small talk around them. What they were so involved in, she didn't know.

Coran and Keith had excused themselves just before dessert was served. Lance and Hunk were involved in their own conversation. She took her dinner tea before excusing herself, and moments later she found herself walking along the bridge that lead to the Castle.

She leaned forward against the railing as she looked in the direction of where her Blue Lion would be homed. She breathed in the fresh air as it came off the lake, a slight breeze blew through, bringing with it a soft floral scent. She opened her eyes to stare at one of Arus' two moons as it lit up the night sky. She then smiled to herself as she felt a presence come near her.

"So, you've finally stopped avoiding me now?"

She slowly turned her head as the young man approached her, then turned back to the lake as he joined her at the railing.

"I wasn't really avoiding you," Keith said, a little humor in his voice. "Coran has had me tied up with communicating with Galaxy Garrison since the last meeting"

Allura smiled. "I think he wants to play it safe now," she said. "After all, we were caught unawares, if Thalaissa's story is true."

Keith turned to her. "You are doubting her?"

Allura slowly shook her head as she looked over the lake taking a moment to think over her reply. "I don't believe that we are on a pre-determined path," she said. She then turned to him. "Just by being here, telling us what happened in the future; our future, she's already changed that path. Maybe not a big change, but even small changes can make a big ripple when it comes to time.

"I mean, look at what Coran is doing?" she said as she stepped away from the railing. "Calling Galaxy Garrison, probably trying to get them to station the Vehicle Force here on Arus."

"And what if she is right, and even through all our efforts to change things now, that Haggar ends up with that power source," Keith asked.

"Then I will lose my home," she said as she turned to him. "All that my father fought for, all that we have accomplished; all the lives that have been lost will be for nothing."

"You can't believe that."

"What am I to believe?" she asked, as she returned to the railing and placed her hands on it, gripping it tight. "I've gone through my father's journal. He never mentions what this power source is or where he found it, and if he did find it, how he used it. It's as if everything he did for Voltron, he kept it to himself."

"There must be something," Keith said as he crossed his arms. "Why would..."

Allura looked at him at that moment, seeing the look of concern pass over his expression. It had come to this, now. Something that both of them had to face since the start of all of this.

She sighed and turned to the lake, staring at the moon. "Aeryn was my grandfather's name," she said. "He was born on a bright moonlit night like this; after my grandmother endured a 10 hour labor. When he was born, the light from this exact moon shown so brightly into her bedroom, that they named him after it."

She then looked at Keith. "It means 'light eternal', in Arusian, it also means hope." she said. She then turned back to the lake. "Which is probably why Coran was surprised to hear his name when Thalaissa blurted it in the infirmary. King Aeryn was the one that united both Althea and Helena after a nearly thousand year old, shall we say disagreement."

"I already know about your grandfather," Keith said as he came to stand near her. He leaned against the railing as he looked up at the night sky. "I kind of have this weird hobby where I like to read books."

Allura smiled to herself, quieting a small laugh. "I guess when Nanny punishes you all, you elect to take on organizing the library?"

"Well, I don't do it because of the punishments," he said as he turned to her. "I do it because I enjoy it." 

She turned to him, meeting his gaze. "Then you probably know more about my own planet's history and culture than I do," she said. She then tilted her head. "How is your Arusian?"

"Can't say I've been tested," he said. He then paused. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I go to the library often as well," she said. "I've seen the open language books to know someone was reading them. I don't think Lance or Hunk are interested. Maybe Pidge, but I think it would be more for reading anything technical or science related. The books that were open were books of my planet's poems and culture; literature from our great authors of their time. That would be more along of what you would read."

He smiled. "You think you have me figured out?"

"Am I wrong?"

He shook his head then turned to face the lake. He leaned his arms on the railing, staring across the waters to the bright moon before them.

"What are we going to do, Ally?" he asked.

She stared at him for a moment, then followed his gaze, then boldly asked, "You mean about this Balthos, or us?"

Her question caused him to look at her. She then turned to him. "My father trusts you, Keith," she said as she reached for his hands, to hold them. "He said as much after our battle with Merla. He trusts you with Voltron, with this planet's future...with me." 

Keith looked to where she was holding his hands in her own, feeling the warmth in them. "I just can't, Ally," he said in almost a whisper. "I already lost someone close to me because I couldn't protect them. I don't know what I would do, if I couldn't protect you."

"You don't have to," she said. "I can protect myself. I know the consequences of my actions, and that every choice I make affects the future of this planet. But you're as much part of that future, if you stop holding yourself back.

"For once, Keith, let someone protect you," she said as she placed her hand to his cheek. "I want to protect you."

He released one of his hands from hers and covered the one that was on his cheek, even there, her touch was warm against his skin. He squeezed her hand, and pulling it down to have it rest on his shoulder, he slipped his other arm around her, pulling her toward him, as he rested his forehead on her own.

"I'm just a pilot, Ally," he whispered. "I have no right to this."

"You're more than that to me," she whispered back. "And that's all that matters."

"But your people deserve better."

"There is no one better than you," she said. "You have already earned their trust. You are a Lion Knight, and by that station, you are accepted by all around you. You have the trust of my father...and you have my love."

Allura moved forward slightly, lightly touching her lips to his own, brushing against his gently. She met his gaze, and before she could say anything more, she felt him pull her towards him, their mouths meeting in a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes for that moment, not realizing she had held her breath. When the kiss did end, she breathed deeply as she slowly opened her eyes and met his gaze. She could almost see a look of relief, and fear in them, but before she could say anything, she felt him pull her toward him again, to take in another kiss, a deeper one than the first. She let her hand drop from his shoulder, traveling down his arm as she brought up her other arm to hold onto his other.

Pushing herself from the kiss, not wanting it to end, however, she looked up at him, almost tempted in licking her lips as she met his gaze. She could feel her heart beating hard against her chest, and almost felt a little dizzy. She then pulled him into her embrace, resting her head against his strong chest. She felt his chin rest on the top of her head. For a long time, nothing was said between them, but the silence gave them comfort. Allura felt almost guilty when she broke it.

"Damn, I really wanted to see if the drowning story would come true."

"What?"

Allura smiled as she turned her head to look up at him. "Oh something Thalaissa told me," she said. She then pulled herself away, but continued to hold him. "Keith, never doubt that you are worthy," she said. "You have always been worthy, if not more so than most. Even those damn princes that Nanny tries to parade in front of me, YOU are more than they are. You've done more for Arus, than any one person should do, and you're not even of this planet. That says a lot about you as a person.

"As you have claimed time and time again, that you would do everything in your power to protect Arus, to protect me, even giving your life to do so, know this," she continued. "I would do the same for you in a heartbeat. If Arus loses me as a leader, then so be it, I would give my life so that yours could be spared."

"Ally, please," Keith started to say.

"No, not this time," she said as she kissed him again. "For far too long this kingdom has been ruled by archaic laws. I will not do this because of a duty. I am doing this because I love you."

Seeing the fierceness in her gaze, Keith could only wonder how he ever deserved anything like this woman he held in his arms. For all of his life, everyone that he attempted to be close to, was taken from him, but this woman vowed to give her life for his, even when he made no attempt to acknowledge the feelings he had for her. It was Allura who dared to go against the rules, to defy generations of decorum, because she dared to love a commoner. And he didn't want to lose that; he felt almost selfish, but in all his years of ignoring his wants and needs, he felt that he needed to be a little selfish.

He pulled her again toward him, to take her into another deep kiss.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**TBC**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Time **

(working title)

Note: Voltron and its characters are owned by World Events Productions. All OC characters are owned by me. No reproduction of this story is allowed without permission. Please do not sell or claim this story as your own.

Setting: Takes place in Lion Voltron DoTU universe, shortly after the last episode of the 2nd season.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Chapter 6: A Wrinkle**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"It has to be here!" Balthos yelled as he stood before a large rock face, balling his hands into fists as he stared at it. "Haggar said it would be right here!"

"My lord, do you think that we didn't come at the right instance of time?" Mondo asked as he stepped forward.

Balthos shook his head, looking around . "No, this is the time she said we would be able to locate that source," he seethed.

"My lord, here," another Doom soldier called out.

Balthos walked over to where the soldier was standing and looked at what he was "poking" at. Slowly with the knife he held, a seam in the rock face started to reveal itself and soon, an outline of what seemed to be a door of some sort started to form.

Balthos pushed the guard away as he clapped his hands together, and uttered a small incantation. Slowly the rock and dust cleared away from the section, revealing a large metallic door for all to see.

"That sly old bastard king," Balthos stated. "He already knew about the source, but never used it?" He turned to his men. "Get this door open. That power source will soon be ours."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"There is nothing in this journal," Allura said as she turned to Coran. The Voltron Force, along with Thalaissa were seated in the small conference room, as they contemplated on what they would do next, and hope to beat Balthos to finding the power source that Thalaissa had described to them. "Though, I think Pidge and Hunk would find it useful in their future endeavors when we do get it fully translated from Arusian. There is a lot of pre-final schematics that my father illustrated before finalizing them for the build of Voltron, but they could provide useful information."

Pidge slowly nodded. "Princess, your father only kept that one journal?"

Allura and Coran slowly nodded. "King Alfor was very careful of what exactly he wanted to be know when he was having our defender built," Coran stated as he stood. "And we also have to remember, that Voltron is a combination of science and magic, which is why the Lions work as they do."

"I've gone through the journal twice, and cannot find a single mention of how he decided to power Voltron," Allura said. "It's as if he wanted to keep that information a secret; as if he knew that if that information got into the wrong hands, like King Zarkon or any of the Drule factions, they could use it against us."

"Which is what happened in my time," Thalaissa added. "Someone must have told Haggar about this power source, otherwise, how did she know about it?"

Coran slowly closed his eyes as he thought to himself. "Alfor wasn't the only one who knew," he said after a moment's time. "There were two others who did."

Allura turned to him. "Who?"

"Your mother, Allura," Coran stated then met her gaze. "and Ethian."

Allura's eyes opened wide as she looked at him. "How, could that be possible?"

The rest of the force looked to her and Coran, wondering who the second person Coran stated was. Before Keith could ask the question, Lance piped up and asked the question that they were all wanting to be asked.

"Uh, who is Ethian?"

Allura turned to the Red Lion Pilot, and they watched as her shoulders slowly slumped and she looked down at the table before her.

"Ethian was one of the many scientists who worked on the building of Voltron," she said as she looked up at Lance again. "But he was also a soldier, a Lion Knight." She then turned to Keith. "And the original pilot of Black Lion."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

The lone figure watched from high up on a tree branch as the Drule Soldiers try to open the steel door hidden in the rock face. He watched as their leader stood to the side, barking orders to get that door open so he can get to that source he was looking for.

He breathed in deeply before looking to the sky. He loaded an arrow into the bow he carried as he. He had been watching this area for a while now, waiting for the Drules to appear, and as luck would have it, his trap was ready. Now to initiate the plan so that the Voltron Force could stop these Drules, before they alter the already damaged timeline. Quietly, he climbed up the tree he was in, standing above the tree line, he could see the Castle of Lions off in the distance. He looked behind him at the top of the rock face, where he had attached a long wire. The wire was then attached to the end of the arrow he was holding, as he strung his bow with it.

Breathing in deeply, he aimed this arrow toward and unseen target. He hoped that this would be enough to bring attention to what these Drules were up to.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Coran slowly brought up the Castle's archive on the computer in the Conference room, and displayed a file on the screen before them. There it displayed the picture of a young man with red hair, who looked no older than they were.

"Ethian was the only person from the original Voltron Force team, that Alfor would trust with any secrets that he had," Coran stated. He then looked to Lance and smiled. "He was a lot like you, Lance. Strong headed, stubborn, but damn he was a genius. I have to take that back. He was a lot like Lance and Pidge rolled into one person. There wasn't a thing that Alfor did, unless he got some sort of agreement from Ethian. Alfor would always state that it was because of Ethian's dual heritage. He was part Tarsian."

"He was from Tarsa?" Pidge asked as he stood. "That's the sister planet to Balto."

Coran nodded and continued "But that fateful day when Haggar split Voltron, we lost all the members of the original Voltron Force." Coran stated. "I know that we barely spoke to all of you on who they were, but ..."

Coran changed the display to show the five original members. "Ethian was the pilot of Black Lion; Freysa and Lesara were the pilots of Red and Green respectively; and Colan and Namiko were the pilots of Blue and Yellow. All were Lion Knights who served under King Alfor to their very last breath. We have always believed that when Haggar split Voltron as she did, that they lived long enough to make sure that none of the Lion ships would be damaged upon their impact.

"We never told anyone this, but soon after the Lions crashed on Arus, after Zarkon's forces decimated the Castle of Lions and most of Arus' resources, I organized a scouting party to see if we could locate them and if there were any survivors.

"We were able to find the bodies of all but one of them," Coran said. "Ethian's body was never found. Black Lion, though buried under the Castle grounds, we were still able to get to it. Ethian was not in it."

"Do you think that Haggar was able to transport him out of the lion before she split Voltron?" Pidge asked

Coran could only nod. "After hearing what Thalaissa had stated, I started to think on exactly how Haggar would come to know about the power source," he said. "It only started to make sense as a possibility when Allura read the journal."

Allura turned to Thalaissa. "Have you seen or heard of this man?" she asked. "Did Haggar, Balthos or your brother mention him at all?"

Thalaissa looked at the screen before her as she slowly stood. She walked over to it, studying the image of the young man. She placed her hand against the cold glass of the screen then her hand went to her mouth as she let out a gasp.

"Yes," she said after a moment. "In the name of Arysia, yes. He's much older now, but its his eyes. I recognize those eyes anywhere."

"Who was he to you?" Coran asked.

"He was one of the slaves that you saved from a slave ship from Doom to one of the Drule annexed planets," she said. "Aeryn often spent a lot of time with him, and I never knew why. He said his name was Farren. We always thought that he was little, out there, but we thought it was due to the time he spent as a slave on Doom." Thalaissa then thought to herself. "Though now, it doesn't seem so strange that he knew a lot about Voltron."

Thalaissa then studied the man again. "Oh my...Aeryn you son of..." she then turned to the Voltron Force. "I know what they are after!"

Before she could elaborate, a sudden explosion followed by long rumble that shook the Castle, which caused the Castle alarms to sound. Coran immediately jumped on the computer calling to Castle control

"What just happened?"

[Sir, we've detected several explosions coming from Sector 124,] – a castle guard replied. [Satellites are picking a disturbance near Mount Kastro. A part of the mountain has collapsed.]

Coran nodded and looked to the force. "We'll pick this up after we see what happened."

"Coran is it alright if I accompany the force, it could be Balthos' forces trying to locate the Power source" Thalaissa stated.

Coran looked to Keith.

Keith slowly nodded. "You will ride with Pidge," he stated then turned to their youngest pilot. "Keep at a distance and only engage if a problem presents itself. Work with Thalaissa on if you can locate whatever it is they're after."

Pidge nodded as he turned to Thalaissa "So, first time in a Lion?"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Show yourself!" Balthos yelled as he extricated himself from the pile of rubble that now blocked the large door they were trying to open. "Why hide like a coward!?"

When there was no no answer, Balthos turned to the remaining Drule Soldiers. "Scour the forest, find that bastard and bring him to me!"

The Drule soldiers nodded and headed into the forest. Balthos turned around to the rock face, seeing that the large door was now blocked by several tons of rock, boulders and debris. He then turned to Mondo

"Bring the asset here," he said. "I'm tired of playing these games."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

The lone figure bounded down the tree he was in and as he did so, saw the Drule Soldiers flood the the forest he was in. He stuck to the trees, then climbed up another one as he heard several loud mechanical objects fly above him. He smiled to himself when he saw the Voltron Lion slowly approach the area, flying safely above the forest canopy before they touched down.

He pulled up the hood on the cloak he was wearing, and reached down into the shirt he wore. He pressed a button on the small pendant he wore, before bounding down the tree, jumping to the next one. He hoped the Drule Soldiers were too confused as to what was happening and would be lost in the forest for some time, before they could return. In the mean time, he would use this opportunity to see if he could get to that door, before Balthos could.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Keith asked as he surveyed the forest and the mountain from where he was.

[Small detection of lazon based explosives,] Pidge quickly answered. [I'm not detecting any Drules or humanoid presence however.]

Keith slowly nodded. "Lance, you and Hunk search the forest see if there is anything out of place. Allura, you and Pidge land close by, but be careful. I'll continue to monitor from here. The explosion came from the South Face, so check there."

[Roger,] they answered in unison.

"And Pidge, let Thalaissa guide you to where she thinks the source could be," Keith stated. "If this Balthos is nearby, he's going to be watching your every move. Try not to give away anything."

[Understood.]

Keith then looked at the comlink, but before cutting the link to Blue Lion, he kept her link open. "Allura, be careful."

Allura's image then appeared on the screen before him. [Will do, Captain,] she answered. [You do the same.]

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**TBC**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#


End file.
